Itazura na kiss, a fanfiction
by pennamehasbeentakenhasbeentake
Summary: Irie Naoki goes to America and Kotoko is left behind
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Itazura na kiss, but I do own this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 1**

I don't know whether I should feel happy or be depressed. Naoki has just announced the big news: He got a job in America. He said he would go and that it would serve as his training. The moment he said it, I felt blank.

"He didn't even ask if I was alright with it" I sighed as I continued drying the dishes. "Should I come with him?" I thought, "No, I probably won't make it and just be a burden."

I tried to list the advantages of him leaving:

1\. He gets to develop his skills

2\. He gets smarter

3\. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, we should take it

4\. He would probably be happier without me bugging him every 5 seconds

5\. I get more time for myself

What else? I can't think of more. Only one thing keeps popping in my head: he's leaving me. I drew small circles on the countertop with my fingers. I wonder what would happen in the future. How would I be without him? How would he be without me? Would he be fine living alone? Even though I know he would be, I can't help but worry.

I finished the dishes and quickly went back up to our room. I stopped by the door and stared at the sign on it. "Naoki 3 Kotoko" A small smile formed on my face, not exactly reaching my eyes.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Naoki's on his laptop, doing some work. I sat on the bed facing his back. I clasped my hands together.

"How long will you be there?" He stopped for a moment then turned to face me.

"I don't know." He replied. I snickered, unbelievable.

He stared at me, as if trying to read my emotions. I thought I was an open book, but he seems to be having a hard time deciphering how I feel. Although I understand, because even I can't seem to understand my own emotions

"I'll be back, don't worry." I tried to surpass a smile and nodded.

"You go continue your work, I'll be sleeping first." He nodded as he watched me tuck myself to sleep.


	2. Not an update

**Not an update!**

 **I really want to update, but I have no idea on what to write next. I'm sorry for recklessly uploading a part of the story. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next, please feel free to message me. (Don't worry, I'll credit you.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally, chapter two! Thank you Pherenike 26 for giving me ideas and inspirations.**

 **Chapter 2 part 1**

 **Naoki**

I was reading a newspaper in the living room. With my legs crossed, as usual. It was one of those rare days when I get to rest. I was halfway through reading an article when I heard the home phone ringing.

"Yuuki!" I called out, but nobody answered, so i decided to just answer the phone myself.

"Hello? Irie-residence." I answered

"Yes, can I please talk to Mr. Naoki Irie?"

"This is Naoki. May I ask who this is?"

"This is the Upstate University Hospital. We emailed you. We would like to employ you as a pediatric surgeon in our hospital. All the terms and information, regarding the job you may fill in, are in the email that we sent you. We are sorry to bother, but the reason why we're calling is because we urgently need a doctor. We would like to ask if you can respond to our offer immediately?"

"Oh, okay. Thank you and I'm sorry, I have been very busy lately so I had no time to check my e-mail. I will read it and e-mail back this evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Irie. We will be expecting you response."

I ended the call and sat back down, swarms of thoughts flooding my head.

"Should I accept it"

"Should I not?"

"What about kotoko?"

"What about mother?"

"Will kotoko be okay without me?"

Just like I always do, I evaluated the situation.

I tried to imagine what would happen if I go there. Slowly, images started to form inside my head: Me helping patients in a hospital with a better facility, getting to interact and learn from other doctors without them feeling intimidated by me. There were a lot of other things that brought the feeling of happiness.

I suddenly thought about Kotoko. Then I realised I could always take her with me. With Kotoko's perseverance, she can do anything. I pictured kotoko and I working together at a much better hospital. Not only will I benefit, but so will Kotoko

I went to our room and sat down our study desk. I opened my laptop and checked my e-mail. There were a lot of other e-mails that I haven't read. I went through them all before opening the e-mail from the hospital that called me. "Upstate University Hospital" I read as I clicked it. I skimmed through the e-mail and realised that this was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I leaned back my chair and tried to be in deep thought. The decision that I would make woud not only change my life, but also my wife's and my family's


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Thank you, Andra-Elena and Mima dima for the suggestions and ideas.**

 **I kind of thought the last chapter sucked (it probably did) but you still thought it was intresting. Thank you everyone for reading! I'll try my best to write. It may not end up the way you want it, but i'll try my best for it to satisfy you.**

(I decided I'll try updating atleast once a week/ every weekend)

 **Chapter 3 part 1**

Never in Naoki's Life has he made such a reckless decision. It started this morning in the hospital. Naoki has just finished a surgery so he decided to atleast go and see his wife.

"Job well done, Doctor Irie." Said his fellow surgeon.

"You too, Doctor" He replied.

Naoki placed his hands inside the pocket of his white coat, as he headed to the department where Kotoko is currently on duty.

On the way to Kotoko, Naoki found a vending machine with strawberry milk inside. "Strawberry Milk?" he thought. "Kotoko would like that." He took a coin from his pocket and inserted it inside the machine. He then pressed the lit up button beneath the strawberry milk and took the dispensed bottle.

He walked noncholntly along the corridors, playing with the milk bottle while thinking about his wife. As Naoki walked, he heard a loud, high-pitched laugh. "Hahahahaha!" he stopped immidietly and looked inside the room beside him, with a door ajar. His wife was there, but she was with someone. "Kamogari Keita." He said spitefully as his jaw tightened. The name itself made his blood boil. He watched as Kotoko playfully hit the guy.

"What's this guy doing here?" he thought. He was about to go inside and take Kotoko, when he noticed the smile on her face. He stopped for a moment, as he was a bit taken aback. It's been a long time since he last saw Kotoko smile, laugh even, that it almost felt foreign.

Naoki's shoulders dropped as the anticipation of talking to kotoko faded. He turned around and walked away.

As Naoki walked through the corridors of the hospital, he saw a bin. He looked at the bottle in his hands, then back at the bin. The strawberry milk quickly found its way to the garbage can.

"Oh Irie-kun!" Kotoko exclaimed as she saw Naoki by the door. "Did he think I was busy?" Kotoko wondered as she watched her husband leave. Naoki didn't seem to hear her so she followed him outside, leaving Keita by himself.

"Irie-kun!" She shouted. He heard her, but he didn't respond. "Did I do anything stupid again?" Kotoko wondered.

She saw Naoki throw a bottle of strawberry milk beore she caught up. She stood beside him, "That was a perfectly good bottle of strawberry milk. Why did you throw it away?"Kotoko tried asking, but Naoki didn't even glance at her. She seemed to notice that somehing was off. but Kotoko just brushed it aside and clinged onto her husband. "Ne Irie-kun, are you free? Do you wanna go and eat something?" She suggested happily.

She looked at Naoki and was surprised to see his face: unmoved, cold and expressionless. "Go away Kotoko."

There was a certain indifference in Naoki's voice. It was ice cold. The coldness of his response hit kotoko's chest and travelled all the way to the ends of her bones. It was a whole new feeling, unidentified and definetely unpleasant. Kotoko did not know what to do about it, or what caused it. All she knew was that it was something she wouldn't want to dare feel ever again. Naoki's rejection this time was different. She didn't know why, but those simple words felt harsher and more distant.

Gradually, Kotoko's grip loosened, until her arms dropped to her sides. She slowly nodded her head, not knowing what for. Maybe she just did not know what to do or say. "I'll go away." She whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear. She slowly turned around and started walking away.


End file.
